Unbreakable Bonds
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Surprises are at every corner of the world. Some are delightful, others not so much. But despite that he will must move forward. What other choice does he have? Such was his surprise. Was delightful or painful? Doesn't matter to him. It never did. GokuxGrayfia. GokuxHarem


**A/N: I don't know what was thinking when I wrote this . There are quite a lot of of Dbz/DxD crossover since I first wrote one. I guess I wanted to write one with different and unique idea and this one was eating my brain for quite time.**

 **This one who be either sink or swin. Hope it isn't too cheesy. Fingers crossed.**

 **Anyways, hope you will enjoy it.**

 **CHAPTER 1: TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT**

It was an average day for the shopkeepers in the Underworld Market. Everyone was putting on their best smile and their best offers trying to get more customers than their competition. While, the market of this particular area was further away than most of the cities in Hell and it wasn't as big as the normal markets and had the looks of a rural market, but the number of customers were easily more than dozen times than of that of any normal market.

Among the crowd, three individuals could be easily distinguished by their clothing. All of them were wearing long gray cloaks and their were faces almost entirely covered. Without caring about the people who bumped into them, they approached an elderly shopkeeper.

"Welcome to Samuel's poison shop. We sell the rarest and most lethal poison in the Underworld. What kind of poison do you want?" asked the elderly shopkeeper with a devilish smile.

"We are looking for the place where the big auction is being held." said one of them in a low voice.

The shopkeeper looked at them in surprise when he heard that.

"W-what? You guys must be misinformed. There is no auction going on around here." replied the shopkeeper sweating nervously as he put on his most convincing smile.

"Maybe this might help you remember," said the larger of three as he brought out a small box and showed it to the shopkeeper.

"This box contains 40 gems of pure nature and each gem easily cost around 1 million crowns. Still, remember nothing?" asked the larger guy.

Without wasting any more time, the elderly devil grabbed the box from the guy and hid it under his worn out coat and a disgusting glee formed on his face.

"Ah, that auction! I remember now! Old age sometimes affects my memory, you know?" jested the shopkeeper.

"Just tell us, where is the place?" asked the other guy in an impatient tone.

"Alright, alright. Just keep your voice down and follow me, okay?" said the old guy as he hurriedly closed his shop before escorting the group.

After a few minutes of walking and many turns in narrow streets of the market, they finally stopped before a large bizarre building. It was quite surprising how well the large building was hidden in a rather small market.

"It seems you guys are new here so you might need someone like me who can help show around. Newcomers are easy targets for greedy bastards." said the shopkeeper.

He was looking at the trio with a lecherous smile. Of course, he wasn't going to let go of free coins especially the ones that walked to him.

"No. That might be all. You can leave now." said the larger guy.

"Are you sure? I-"

"Enough. Get lost before you regret it." threatened the smaller one.

The shopkeeper flinched a little hearing this. This guy's tone was calm yet dangerous at the same time. Realizing that he could get not much from them, he quickly left the group alone.

A sigh of exhaustion escaped the larger guy when the shopkeeper was finally out of their sight.

"I still don't get it. Why is this black market is still going on?" asked the larger guy as all three of them started removing their cloaks and masks.

The larger guy was a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties and was about two meters tall with spiky, orange hair. He was the ultimate rock of Sirzech, the leader of the four Satan's.

"I agree with Surtr. These guys are selling a lot of illegal and dangerous stuff here. I can destroy this market in a single blast if you want me to," said the other guy.

The other man appeared to be in his late twenties and was wearing the traditional Shinsengumi uniform, which consists of a hard and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. He was the knight of Sirzech and the best swordsman in entire Devil world.

"We are not ordered to destroy it, Souji Okuta. As much I myself detest this place, our mission does not allow us to do such things." said the smaller one.

It was a woman in her early twenties with silver hair and she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. She was the queen of Sirzech's peerage, Grayfia.

"The Underworld is one of the primary trading centers for many noble class Devils. Destroying it would only cause more fights and disputes among Devil ranks," Grayfia said calmly.

"Is this the right place?" asked Surtr.

"Only one way to find out," Grayfia said as they headed towards the entrance of the building.

"Is it a wise decision to go in there without a disguise? I don't want to brag but we are quite recognizable people in the Devil World. Wouldn't it cause a problem?" asked Souji.

"No, that disguise was only to get to this building without any trouble. The auction is apparently attended by noble class devils and celebrities. So we won't have to worry about anything," Grafia informed him.

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Grayfia was walking calmly in the hall of Gregory mansion. She was heading towards Sirzech's office.

Walking towards the end of the hallway and taking a left turn, she reached the office and was about to enter when she heard noises from inside.

" Mom, this is the final time I told you before; I'm not interested."

"How could you be so selfish? At least think about us."

"I told you, for the last time. NO MEANS NO."

"Fine. Do whatever you want to."

As that was said, the door opened revealing Venelana Gremory. Her eyes widened a little in surprise when she saw Grayfia standing just outside the door, but then smiled at her. Grayfia bowed down in respect before Venelana left her with Sirzech.

"My lord, I don't mean to interfere into your private affairs but is everything alright?" asked Grayfia.

Sirzech stared at Grafia for a few minutes before letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"No, everything is not right. It's my parents. They...well...want me to marry you," Sirzech informed her with an uncomfortable smile.

Grayfia couldn't help but give him a look of confusion. Sure, she and Sirzech were pretty good friends but saying that they are something more would be exaggerating it, let alone marrying him.

"I know, I know. I had that same look when they asked me for that. But the thing is they want grandchildren to extend their lineage and according to them, someone as strong and beautiful as you would be perfect to become one of the Gremory," Sirzech explained before continuing again.

"Of course, I told them nothing was between us but they are too stubborn. Anyway, back to the matters at hand, I summoned you here because I have a mission for you in Blackmarket."

"Blackmarket? Why there?" asked Grayfia.

"Before, I tell you why. I want to know if you could sense something strange?" asked Sirzech with a curious smile.

Now that he mentioned it, there was a strange energy in the air for quite a few days.

"Yes. It's very inconsistent and thin but still there," muttered Grayfia as she tried to focus more on it.

"Most of the Devils might not be able to sense. Even the high-class ones. Now that brings us to our original topic. You see, I have heard some intel from our people that they have sensed the same but more powerful energy from one of the items that is going to be open for bidding in tomorrow's auction," Sirzech informed her.

"How powerful?" asked Grayfia.

"Enough to dwarf an ultimate class devil and reduce a large portion of the Devil World to ashes."

To say Grayfia was surprised to hear that would be an understatement. She was quite furious and a little terrified, not for herself, but for the fact that if something were to go wrong millions of lives would be lost.

"I see. Do you want me to retrieve it and take care of the dealers?" Grayfia questioned while trying to be as calm as possible.

"Yes. But I want you to do it without violence or any commotion," Sirzech told her.

"You can't possibly mean..." muttered Grayfia knowing what her king was suggesting.

"Yeah, I want you to buy the item from the auction."

"This is ridiculous. Why won't you just let me do it the easy way? In fact, why is that place even running?! You know the place is the home of scumbags and illegal trades. Why not blast it to oblivion already?!" Grayfia questioned, raising her voice in frustration.

Sirzech watched her silently as his queen was glaring daggers at him. He knew Grayfia wasn't one of those people who easily lose their temper but the current situation was not in their favor.

"I understand the reason for your anger and trust me if I had the choice I would have destroyed that place decades ago but we are in no place to do that. If we try to do such thing, it would cause internal war as that place is quite important for many high-rank devils. And if that happens, our enemies would choose this moment to attack the Devil world. So our best option here is to retrieve that item quietly," Sirzech countered.

Grayfia let out a breath of defeat as she finally understood the logic and reasoning behind that decision.

"I understand. I will head for the auction tomorrow," Grayfia submitted.

"Surtr and Souji will be joining you for this mission too," Sirzech added.

Grayfia simply bowed in reply before she left Sirzech alone in his office, he was looking at her with a sad look on his face.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The group was escorted by a staff member of the auction. The auction was taking place in a huge hall. The design of the hall was such that if the auction wasn't held in the hall, it could have easily been used for opera shows. Gesturing towards the three empty chairs in the middle row, the staff member took his leave.

"How ironic, the people who were supposed to serve and protect the system of Devil world are taking part in the most illegal auction," Souji commented as they took their seats.

"Our mission is just to buy that item. The rest of auction is none of our concern...yet.' Grayfia told them before looking at that stage as the auction finally started.

As the auction went on, the patience of group was wearing thin. Even Souji who was the calmest person in Sirzech's peerage was hard pressed to keep in control.

Deadly weapons, artifacts, rare species of Youkai - most of them just children. Everything from common to extremely rare was included in the auction.

"Bastards!" a low growl came from Surtr.

"I no one going to ask or bother how they got these Youkai and children or what happened to their parents," Souji said gritting his teeth.

"Most of them will be pitted against each other for their master's entertainment or even worse, turned into sex slaves," Grayfia added in dangerously low voice.

Grayfia found her patience slipping every passing minute but then she heard the announcer say something interesting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now the highlight of the show you all have been waiting for."

As he said that, a huge metallic cross descended from above onto the stage. From the cross, an unconscious young man, heavily bruised, was hanging with his hands and legs wrapped in heavy chains, a black collar around his neck. It was similar to how the Christian God was hanging from the cross. The most notable features of the young man were his gravity defying spikes of hair and his handsome face.

"Woah" Grayfia's breath caught in her throat as she glanced at the man.

It wasn't just Grayfia who was mesmerized by the look of him. Every female in the audience was gasping and commenting about how handsome he was.

"Well well, he is quite a looker. Even Sirzech would be jealous of him." commented Souji with a small smirk.

"You alright, Grafia?" asked Surtr noticing Grayfia who had her mouth hanging.

"Y-yeah." Grayfia stuttered while trying to compose herself.

 _'Shit. Control yourself, Grayfia. That was really unprofessional of you.'_ Grayfia screamed internally at herself but when she looked at him, she couldn't help but be in awe at how handsome he was.

Even more so than Sirzech or any man she ever met.

Once again, the voice of the announcer roared through the hall breaking her out of her trance.

"This man is no ordinary man. He was summoned through a sealed gear that we found in the same place where two heavenly dragons, Ddraig and Albion, were sealed. He might be the one who sealed them or helped the three factions during the war or maybe he is the one who killed the Biblical God and Satan"

Loud gasps and murmurs filled the entire hall.

"I doubt it. I don't believe he actual is what you claim he is. In the current situation, he is not even a match for a low-class devil, let alone someone that powerful." said a member of the audience.

A wide smile formed on the announcer's face when he heard that.

"Ah, I almost forgot to tell. We have suppressed his real power using the collar made from powerful spell around his neck. We didn't want him to stir unwanted attention and be found before the auction."

With a snap of his fingers, the collar fell on the ground. A powerful wave of energy emitted from the man knocking down anyone standing, pushing the audiences further into their seat.

"Did you sense that?" asked Surtr stunned.

"Sense that? I can almost see that energy. It's way too dense," Souji replied equally surprised.

"That's same strange energy. Just more powerful. Way more powerful. It seems our target is not an item but a person," Grayfia concluded.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat. It seems our most prized item has finally woken up. Even we, the auction house staff, has not seen him awake yet. But don't worry, those chains and the cross can conduct enough electricity to knock out an ultimate class devil," the announcer reassured the audience.

Grayfia felt her gut wrenched when she noticed that the announcer was referring to him as an object.

The man slowly opened his eyes before shaking his head trying to regain his focus. Confusion was visible in his eyes. His gaze turned from the announcer to the audience. In an instant, the confusion was turned into something else. His eyes widened in shock and hate. Letting out a low growl, the man struggled to get free of his restraints.

"Oh no, you don't," the announcer said as he gave a nod to the staff members behind the stage. An instant later electricity started coursing through the chains and the screams of the struggling man filled the entire hall.

"AHHHHH!"

"This is nothing like before," Souji realized as he felt his energy increasing drastically.

Soon, the screams turned into a yell.

"HAAAAAAA!"

The sound of metal clanking was heard before the man broke free off the chains.

"Impossib-"

The announcer could not complete his word as the man suddenly materialize in front of him before delivering a devastating punch to the announcer's face.

Screams of horror and panic erupted from the audience, as the announcer's head exploded into small pieces of meat and brain matter. Everyone started to push out of their seats and the room and ran towards the exit for the sake of their dear lives.

"Shit!" Grayfia cursed under her breath as even she couldn't follow the moments of that man.

Immediately, security surrounded the man. Nervousness and fear evident in their eyes.

"Souji, we have to get them out of here! They are way to weak for hi-"

In an instant, the crazy man fired several ki blasts obliterating the entire security team before anyone could realize what had taken place.

"I don't think he was trying to kill anyone of them. The way he fired all those energy blasts and punched that man, he was trying to knock them down. But his senses are likely way too overwhelmed. He has no control over his own strength right now" Souji analyzed the situation.

"Whatever he is too dangerous as of right now. We need to calm him down."

"This won't be easy but we have to do it nonetheless."

"You there! What's your name?" Souji shouted over the chaos trying to get the man's attention.

That did seem to do the trick as the man turned his gaze towards them. But instead of providing them any answers, he simply glared at them.

"Alright suit yourself."

After that being said, the group dashed towards the man easily reaching hypersonic speed. Surtr moved behind him, trying to punch him from his blind spot. Without looking behind, the young man blocked it with one hand. A huge crater was formed beneath them by the sheer force of the punch.

In a swift motion, the man connected his leg in Surtr's stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying out of the hall.

"Brute force alone isn't going to help you in a battle," Souji observed as he summoned multiple youkai from his body.

The man was surrounded by hundreds of bird-like Youkai with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits and dog-like Youkai with a cloud around their bodies that gave off sparkling lightning.

"You're full of openings. All of you," the man muttered.

Before Souji could even blink, the man appeared in front of him. A rain of blood sprinkled the hall as all of the youkai Souji had summoned exploded into million of pieces.

 _'Impossible! I didn't even see him move. How was he able to kill all of them_ _without me noticing_ _?_ _'_ ' thought Souji as shock and fear were now evident on his face.

Drawing out his sword, the strongest swordsman swung at his opponent with blinding speed but all of the attacks were blocked with a single fingertip by the mysterious man.

Souji was watching him with a shocked expression. He was supposed to be the strongest swordsman in entire Devil world but this man was blocking his attacks as if he was toying with a baby.

Suddenly Souji's gaze turned towards the ceiling, acting quickly the swordsman moved away from the man. The next moment, a huge foot slammed down onto the spiky haired man crushing him down. It was Surtr, who had transformed into his giant form and was now easily towering the building.

A smirk formed on his face as his opponent was supposedly crushed under his foot. But it soon faded, as the man lifted his foot easily with his left arm.

Trying to seize this opportunity to attack his blind side, Souji and Grayfia leaped at the man.

"HAAAAAA!"

With a yell, the man released a powerful wave of invisible energy from his body. Unlike before, this energy not just knocked the team away but destroyed almost everything within 100 km radius.

The once famous black market was now turned into nothing more than a barren land. Grayfia was the first one to regain her senses. As she took notice of her surroundings, she saw her teammates knocked out by the attack. Shit. This guy, whoever he was, was dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

Even being the strongest queen and nearly rivaling the power of the Four Satans themselves, Grayfia doubted she could win against this man by herself. Pulling herself up, Grayfia formed a huge ball of demonic energy in her hand and hurled it at the spiked hair man, who too threw a blast of energy in return.

As both the attacks collided, a huge explosion covered the entire battlefield. The force of attack would have sent Grayfia flying away like a ragdoll had she not decided to fly away after releasing her attack.

"Damn it. Not only he was able to form that attack easily but also managed to overwhelm my attack" Grayfia observed as she watched the destruction from above.

Grayfia flew towards the man firing more energy blasts. She smirked a little when she saw him dodging the attacks by performing backflips.

Surtr suddenly appeared behind him trapping him in a bear hug.

"Now, Grayfia!" Surtur yelled while struggling to hold him.

Though their initial plan was to capture the man alive, now looking at how badly things had turned out, they realized they had to finish him off.

With a nod, Grayfia formed an energy spear in her hand before flying towards them aiming for the man's heart.

"Kaioken!" yelled the man as his entire body was surrounded by a red aura.

'His power! It's...off charts! W-what is he!?' Grayfia stopped in an instant as she felt his energy.

Without any effort, the man broke out Surtur's hold before he delivered a strong punch, knocking him out cold. Before Grayfia could recover from her shock, the man instantly appeared in front of her and launched a barrage of punches and kicks at her. Grayfia tried her best to dodge them but the speed of her opponent was far above her level. She could feel her bones almost breaking under every punch he delivered.

Beaten badly, Grafia tried to pick herself up but found it nearly impossible to do so. The man was standing just above her and he was preparing an energy blast to finish her off.

"ARGH!" the man suddenly winced in pain closing his eyes.

Grayfia felt his energy dropping down drastically. Perhaps it was the previous wounds and the overexertion of his body. The man was panting heavily and the red aura disappeared. She had the opportunity to finish him off but she herself was in no better condition. Grayfia uncharacteristically chuckled at this. Talk about tough luck.

As the man opened his eyes, Grayfia saw him giving her a look of confusion. The eyes that were once filled with anger and hate were clearing now replaced by confusion and surprise.

"Wait...you are not him..." he said in low voice, almost a whisper before falling onto her completely unconscious.

A sigh of relief escaped Grayfia's lips before she removed the unconscious body from her. That was close. Far too close for comfort. Facing death was not a pleasant experience that's for sure.

"Grayfia, are you alright?"

She heard Souji calling as he struggled to walk towards her.

"Yeah, a few broken bones but I'm alright," Grayfia said while forcing herself to her feet.

"Finally went down, huh?" a smirk formed in Souji's face as he saw the unconscious body.

"We were extremely lucky that he was already injured before. Those injuries sure took their toll," Grayfia stated calmly

"If he is this strong with all those wounds, I can't imagine how strong he is in full health. Anyways, what should we do about him?" Souji asked her.

"Our mission still remains the same. We will bring him back to Lord Sirzech," Grayfia answered as she picked up the unconscious body and threw it over her shoulder.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea but I guess orders are orders," Souji said as he walked over to the unconscious Surtur and threw him over his shoulder as well.

"Let's meet with Lord Sirzech immediately."

With that said, both of them flew away towards the west of the horizon. Grayfia couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her gut. Something was telling her that things were about to change due to what happened today.

For good or Bad? That was something she herself wasn't sure of.

 **A/N: So before anything else I wanted to tell you guys that there is a poll in my profile page. I will be closing the poll next week, which ever crossover gets the most vote will be given priority and I will put this one aside depending upon the results.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Favorite, follow and don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now.**


End file.
